The Queen's Unexpected Likeness
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Minnie Mouse needs her released and when King Mickey wont give it to her, who else could help but the handsome hot boy known as Riku the guy that every girl in the castle have eyes on. So, things heat up in Riku's room as Minnie makes an unexpected visit. oneshot, fluff, lemony! Riku x Minnie Mouse. Rated MA for a reason!


**Disclaim:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts you know the drill...

**A/N**: Hello readers, I've not been able to get up a daily upload in a while, was out idea for a fic for the most of the time, so didn't have as much time to write. Until I come on with this idea I always see people ship Riku with Mickey so why not Minnie?

**WARNING:** The content is unsuitable for grammar Nazis special who are rude, and only suitable for mature adults as it contain sexual mature contents. So the fic is rate M or MA I'm seriously confuse with this rate stuff.

* * *

After having a long training to prepare for the new Keyblade War, the group headed back into their respective rooms to rest up for another training day. Riku walked into the boy's lockeroom on the Disney Castle to find it was empty, he was tired, and decided to have a nice hot shower before eat, and so he shrugged off his yellow-white jacket, his gray pants, and removed his black underwear, then turned on the water before stepping in and allowing the heat to remove his stress.

Riku was really maturing lately and that made him all the more tempting for some girls as he never notice is that the girls are watching him through the bathroom window as they all felt themselves getting slightly aroused.

Daisy smirks, but a smirk of mischief, "Oh, Riku, Riku, Riku, my strong warrior and kawaii..." Daisy whispered as she keep an eye on Riku's naked body as a blood literally shot out of her nose as this is the hottest thing ever see for her.

"Hello girls, watcher doing!" A familiar voice said as Daisy and the others girls froze as they all turned around to meet Queen Minnie Mouse the queen of the castle face to face.

"Just enjoying... Uhh... the view of Riku's as... I mean the bathroom floor... yeah." Daisy quick respond as she was nervous to be caught on the act.

"Oh really? Then why is your nose bleeding?" Minnie asked as she cross her arms with a serous expression letting to Daisy to know that she want the truth.

"Weren't spying on Riku..." Daisy quick respond as she wave her two hands with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Then why all you are watching through the window?" Minnie asked still with a serious expression on her face and her arms crossing each others.

"Can a girl not watch what is in the other side of the window without being questioned about it?" Daisy said with the same expression as before.

"Not really." Minnie respond.

"Well, then I have nothing else to say to you, good day Minnie." Daisy said as she ran away with the others girls.

Minnie look around and then she walked toward the window and saw Riku naked making her to blush, she froze upon entering, eye's going wide and her hands instinctively flew to cover herself up.

Minnie felt her heat rise to her cheeks uncontrollably, and felt blood trickle from her nose. Even so she couldn't help but let her eye's wonder over Riku's naked body, "Oh my gods..." She said as she soon walked away holding her cheeks blushing, "I should not think about Riku like that... I have Mickey but think again he never want to advance with me!"

As Minnie was trying to relaxed her body became warmer than normal as the urge to touch herself appear. As much as she hated herself as she was thinking in Riku, but she dismissed the brewing idea as foolish, but at the same time was a bit more intrigued by it, "Riku would never even consider something like that. Would he?" She asked to herself as she saw Riku now fully dress leaving the boy's lockeroom.

* * *

In Disney Castle in the middle of the night in one of the room there was a knock on Riku's room door making Riku to walked over and opened it only a crack so he could see who is was. It was Queen Minnie Mouse, "Your, majesty...?" He said with a surprise expression on his face.

"Hello, Riku, it is I Minnie Mouse I come seeking your help." Minnie respond with a smile on her face.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"Oh, can may I come in, I do not wish for this conversation to be over heard." Minnie said, her voice full of beg.

Riku sighed and granted permission for Queen Minnie Mouse to come in as he motioned for Minnie to sit on the chair in the room as the human Keyblade welded sat next to her, "So... what do you need to talk about in the middle of the night?" Riku asked with a frown.

"I come here because, Mickey has no wishes to satisfy me because I am very young, my bodies start wanting having intercourse around when we marry, it makes me behave like weir, which on people like you wound be referred to as horny. And my body wants its release, will you please help me to archive my release?" Minnie asked Riku.

"Wait, so is this why you come here?" Riku asked as he was in shock.

"Yes, I was hoping to see you as I know that you're very attractive and every girl in the castle have eyes on you... Please Riku, please." Minnie begged to Riku as she get close toward him.

Riku was in shock as the queen herself begged him to mate with her, he thought as Queen Minnie Mouse was amazing and had always liked her, "I don't know your majesty, I mean... Mickey is my best-friend and make out with you is like a treachery to him."

"Oh, please, please, please, Riku..." Minnie begged.

"Well, I guess I could-" Riku was interrupted as Minnie couldn't wait another second, hearing Riku answer in the affirmative she lunged forward and kiss Riku.

Riku could no longer contain himself, feeling Minnie's lips on his own release in less than a second he had them both on the bed with Minnie in self on the top, deepening their kiss, he felt Minnie's mouth open, allowing him access to explore her mouth.

As their tongues danced Riku moved his hand up and down at Minnie's body. The queen shivered under Riku's touch. Riku moved his hand up again and traveled under Minnie's arms. Minnie was enjoying herself, while Riku deepened the kiss as they letting the moment take over, the human kicked off his shoes, while Minnie removed hers, refusing to separate their faces.

Soon, both had to release their grip to get some air as they are panting, the couple looked at each other, a mixed look of lust and love in their eyes. Minnie reached over and began removing Riku's yellow-white jacket, while the human grabbed hold of the queen's dress.

Both managed to fling the articles away, exposing Minnie in her strap suit and Riku in his muscle, "Now I can see why every girls like you, Riku..." Minnie said sexy, making Riku to blush as she was looking at Riku's chest, and smirked as she rubbing her hands on his chest.

Riku smirk back as he was reaching behind Minnie, searching for the button that held her top. Minnie was enjoying the human's hands on her back as he finding the button, Riku undid the button, pulling the strap top off of the queen, freeing her breasts from their thin prison as Minnie get up to straddle him.

Riku as he reached up and began massaging one of her mounds with his right hand, while rubbing her back with his left. Both actions resulted in Minnie letting out a moan that was music to the human's ears. The human began pinching Minnie's nipple with his thumb and index finger, making the girl moan louder.

Satisfied, Riku changed hands, this time massaging Minnie's right breast with his left hand and rubbing her back with his right as Minnie was panting, clearly enjoying the attention, "I'm about to... No! Not yet..." Minnie whispering as she then stopped the human's actions.

Minnie smirked as she reached for his belt, "You must be feeling awfully confined in those pants. Let's take care of that, Riku..." She said slyly as she undid the buckle, then undoing Riku's gray pants.

Yanking the human's pants off, she noticed he wore black underwear, Minnie smirk as she gripped the human's manhood through the fabric, getting a loud groan in response, 'God, she is an queen of the angels... Mickey's crazy for turning her down time and again...' Riku thought as he was groaning.

"Oh, god...!" Riku moan as he broke his thought as he felt warmth around his member, he look down as he then saw Minnie had not only released him from his underwear, but she engulfed him in her mouth.

Minnie was using her tongue to its fullest, working around his member, she slowly sucked on his manhood, getting him to shake a bit and moan. Not to be outdone, Riku managed to reach over and undo the straps on Minnie's bottom, pulling the garment off and throwing it to the side.

Before Riku could continue, Minnie threw her body from him, her mouth still occupied, she then freed her mouth, using her hand on the appendage at the moment, "Not now... You wait and just enjoy..." She said before returning to sucking on Riku's manhood.

Riku could barely think, let alone talk, so he complied as then, a familiar feeling overtook him, "Minnie, I'm about to cum!" He yelled making the queen to stop and smirk toward him.

Removing herself from Riku carefully, Minnie winked at the human before lick herself her mouth, opening her mouth afterward, but suddenly, Riku jumped forward, sending the girl to the bed, with the human on top, "What are you doing?" Minnie asked, confused.

Riku smirk, "I'm just repaying the favor my queen." He replied, heading down of Minnie's body as he kissed Minnie's stomach and went down to her womanhood, which was drenched for the make out.

For Minnie's surprise, Riku began kissing her womanhood, causing a pulse of pleasure to hit her. The human began to lick around her clit, making her womanhood even more wet. Minnie began moaning to Riku's actions, unable to help the pleasure she felt for him as Riku opened her womanhood-lips slightly and forced his tongue in, causing Minnie to jolt for a second.

Minnie felt like she was about to burst as Riku managed to find her button, sucking on it. This sudden action made Minnie lose all control, and without warning, Minnie screamed as her orgasm hit, sending small of her vaginal fluids all over the bed and covering Riku's face.

Riku get up and lay down to the bed as Minnie with her legs open position herself over Riku's manhood attached in to her womanhood as a wave of pain and pleasure swept through her body, "Are you ready for this my queen?" Riku asked as Minnie gave him a nodded.

"Yes... Just I going to gentle... This is my first time remember?" Minnie answered, panting.

Riku nodded and proceeded to enter Minnie's womanhood as Minnie felt a stretching of her inner walls, while Riku felt a tight grip on his manhood as he sit up and hold the queen. Slowly, Riku pushed more of himself inside, making sure to decrease Minnie's pain. Soon, he came across some kind of barrier, causing Minnie to wince in pain.

"Queen Minnie, if you want to stop, we can. If we don't, there's no going back." Riku warned as Minnie just smiled and gripped his arms.

"It'll be okay. Go ahead, and please Riku just call me Minnie okay?" Minnie said as Riku just nodded with his head.

Both taking a deep breath before Minnie pulled out slightly, then quickly broke her barrier as she cried out in pain, and Riku saw some blood drip out. Concerned, Riku waited for Minnie to relax before anything else. After a few moments, Minnie nodded as she started slowly to allow herself to get used to the feeling, but soon sped up.

Minnie wasn't feeling any pain anymore but instead, she felt an immense wave of pleasure hit her every few seconds, making her moan. She wrapped her legs around Riku's waist and began matching his motions.

The two spent what felt like hours just thrusting and moaning, enjoying the moment they were sharing. Soon, Minnie felt herself building up again, "Oh, Riku, I'm about to aaahhh...!" Minnie yelled, getting the human's attention.

Queen Minnie tensed up, tightening around Riku's member before her fluids rushed out of her, coating him and the bed sheets below them. Riku felt himself about to burst as well, and instant his manhood shot out the seed on the queen. Panting, the two looked at each other.

Minnie calmed down and kissed Riku, which he returned the kiss so they can share a passionate kiss. Separating, the two smiled and covered up their body. The couple held each other close, awaiting the next day, "Luckily the walls prevents any noises to escape the room..." Riku whispered before drifting off to sleep, having finally connected with the queen he like.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, there you go, and if you hate interspecies romance then do not read it, and also interspecies romance on Disney happen before like in Epic Mickey go play it and you see what I mean :)**


End file.
